Cache-cache
by Hachiko972
Summary: Quand une partie de cache-cache frôle la catastrophe :)


**Hellow lecteurs ! ^o^ Je fais une petite apparition coup de vent pour poster un petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête ces derniers temps****. Je tiens à remercier Neechu qui a pris sur son temps pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe, même si il a fallu qu'elle me fasse plusieurs fois les mêmes remarques (je suis une vraie tête de mule je sais xD). En tout cas elle a user d'énormément de patience avec moi et je t'en remercie beaucoup ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en laissant une pitite review ^-^.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Elle était là... Seule dans cette cachette si noire et si humide...

« Cache toi ici, jamais il ne te trouvera... lui avait-il dit en ouvrant une porte.

\- Oui mais et toi ? Où tu vas ? Reste avec moi s'il te plaît... avait-elle répondu en serrant la main de son interlocuteur contre elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me cacher autre part et dès qu'il se sera éloigné je reviendrais te chercher

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, maintenant cache toi et surtout ne fais pas de bruit », lui dit-il en refermant la porte avant de s'éloigner en courant.

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner puis plus rien. Plus un bruit. Pas une mouche à l'horizon. Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermer dans cet endroit, elle ne saurait le dire. Mais cela lui semblait être une éternité. Faisait-il encore jour ? Elle ne saurait le dire, elle savait juste que son ventre commençait à lui réclamer de quoi manger. L'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait ne laissait passer aucun rayon de lumière. Elle s'était sûrement endormie mais elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer le rêve de la réalité tant il faisait noir. Elle avait si peur, seule dans cet endroit si sombre et si froid. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas la chercher ? Il lui avait pourtant promis. Peut-être s'était-il fait attraper ? Non, impossible il n'allait pas se laisser prendre aussi facilement, il était plutôt malin et réussissait à anticiper les mouvements de l'ennemi. Et puis il lui avait dit que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et jusqu'à maintenant il ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent il avait dû la laisser pour leur sécurité... Pour la protéger. Il était hors de question que l'ennemi l'attrape, elle était tout pour lui et vice-versa. Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est pour cela qu'il était impossible qu'il se soit fait attraper. Mais si c'était le cas ? Si sa moitié, son tout ne revenait pas ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait vivre dans un monde où il n'existait pas. Il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger de sa cachette mais elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas rester cloîtrée ici éternellement. Elle avait trois solutions, la première étant de sortir au risque de se faire attraper. La deuxième, de rester ici et mourir de faim et de soif. La troisième qu'il revienne la chercher, mais sa depuis le temps qu'elle attendait elle ne l'espérait plus. Elle était plongée dans sa réflexion quand elle entendit un grincement, puis des pas. Elle se figeât. Qui ça pouvait être ? Peut-être sa moitié qui était revenue la chercher ? Non, sinon il l'aurait appelée par son prénom. Un énorme frisson lui parcourut tout le corps. Plus les pas se rapprochaient plus elle sentait la peur l'envahir. Les pas étaient là, seule une porte les séparait. Soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit, une main apparut, l'agrippa par le bras et la sortit de sa cachette.

« Il m'a eu... » elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux de jais ainsi que des yeux noirs avant de fermer ses propres yeux et de se laisser emporter dans les bras qui la maintenaient fermement...

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

« Ça y est chérie ! Je l'ai retrouvée ! » dit l'homme qui la maintenait fermement contre lui en passant sa main délicatement dans sa chevelure châtain clair.

\- Oh mon Dieu Suzie ! Mais où étais-tu passée pendant tout ce temps ?! Je me suis tellement inquiétée. » dit une douce voix avec un soupçon de panique.

Suzie finit par ouvrir les yeux et les posa sur la femme qui se précipitait vers elle prête à la prendre dans ses bras. C'était une belle femme blonde aux traits fins et au visage d'habitude si doux mais qui sur le moment avait laissé place à l'inquiétude.

« Ça y est maman ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Elle est dans la cuisine ! » une autre voix s'exclama. C'était lui... c'était sa voix... son tout, sa moitié... il était là...

« Danny ! s'écria Suzie en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'homme qui la retenait

\- Hey ! Doucement la puce ! dit-il en posant la petite fille sur le sol.

\- Danny, la prochaine fois qu'on jouera à cache-cache tu essayeras de ne pas t'endormir en pleine partie et de te souvenir de la cachette dans laquelle tu mets ta sœur ! » dit l'homme sur le ton de l'amusement.

\- Oui papa, désolé... » dit l'enfant en baissant la tête et en passant sa main derrière celle-ci.

Puis il se tourna vers sa petite sœur et la serra dans ses bras

« Pardonne moi Suzie, je t'avais promis de revenir te chercher mais j'ai failli à ma promesse et tu as passé tout l'après-midi enfermée dans le noir »

\- C'est pas grave Danny, répondit la petite en resserrant son étreinte autour de son frère. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi »

Elle regarda son frère et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Allez les jumeaux à la douche maintenant ! dit la mère.

\- Ouais ! Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée ! cria Danny en courant à l'étage de la maison suivi de près par sa petite sœur.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste Danny ! Tu es parti avant moi !

\- Et on ne court pas dans les escaliers les enfants ! s'écria le père.

\- Oui papa ! répondirent les enfants à l'unisson.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de ces enfants Roy ? Aujourd'hui c'était le placard de la cuisine mais qu'est-ce que ça sera demain ? »

Roy prit Riza dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

« Roy... j'ai eu tellement peur que quelque chose de grave lui soit arrivé... »

Le brun resserra son étreinte et rassura sa femme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Riza, jamais je ne laisserais quoi que ce soit de grave lui arriver, et puis elle a un super grand frère qui veille sur elle », dit Roy en embrassant sa femme.

« Maman ! Suzie a froid !

\- J'arrive tout de suite mon ange, répondit Riza avant de rendre son baiser à Roy. Oui un super grand frère.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dans la salle de bain, Riza aidait ses enfants à se savonner.

« La prochaine fois on jouera à cache-cache dans le bois derrière la maison je suis sûr qu'on peut y trouver plein de super cachettes !

\- Ah ça non ! C'est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas envie que ta sœur passe la nuit perchée dans un arbre parce que tu auras oublié que tu l'y as cachée.

\- Mais je rigolais maman ! » dit le petit garçon en rigolant et en éclaboussant sa mère.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Le soir Danny était dans son lit et notait dans un coin de sa tête toutes les éventuelles cachettes pour une prochaine partie de cache-cache.

« Dans un arbre... pourquoi pas... Ah j'ai mieux ! J'ai repéré un énorme autel de pierre avec un grand trou sans fond au milieu, bizarre d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais vu un autel pareil... Ça fera une superbe cachette et cette fois-ci il y aura de la place pour tous les deux, et aucune chance que papa nous y retrouve ! Ça y est j'ai trouvé notre super cachette ! s'exclama l'enfant.

\- Vivement demain… » dit -il en s'endormant.

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce OS, maintenant tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de laisser une petite review ! )**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
